Las manos de Alfred
by Anniih
Summary: Las manos de Alfred, a Arthur le encantan.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Lo demás solo es por simple entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, porque…no sé para qué querría yo eso.

**Pareja: **Inglaterra/EstadosUnidos; UK/US; Arthur/Alfred.

**Advertencia: **Las adictas que pueden ser las manos de Alfred para Arthur. Un poco de Lime…suave Semi-Lemon.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Las manos de Alfred<strong>

Las manos de Alfred son suaves, lisas, agradables al tacto. A veces las tiene heladas a culpa del invierno que no le agrada en absoluto, esperando la primavera, esos rayos del sol que raras vez logran ayudar en calentar el cuerpo, sobre todo sus manos, sus dedos dentro de los guantes que se ha comprado. Y cuando las tiene tibias, está feliz sin dudar en tomar las de Arthur, sintiendo que le pertenecen, del mismo modo que lo siente el mayor.

Las manos de Alfred le pertenecen desde que este era un niño. Aún recuerda la primera vez que cogió sus manos. Eran tan pequeñas e indefensas, necesitadas de protección y cuidado. También recuerda las muchas veces que las ha tomado con las suyas. Como no olvidar la primera vez que se cayó. Alfred lloró. La rodilla le ardía. Inglaterra acarició su mano y luego le besó la frente, diciendo que todo estaría bien, que lo cuidaría y le sanaría esa herida en la rodilla.

Alfred dejó de llorar apretando la mano del inglés.

Al crecer, fueron tomando un significado distinto. Las manos de Alfred ya no eran las de un niño inocente y menos necesitado de alguien que lo proteja. Ya son grandes, son de adultos. Donde esas manos suelen tocar el cuerpo de Arthur, sobre todo al abrazarlo y su boca. Sí, la boca británica que le provoca nervios.

Cuando Estados Unidos trata de cocinar un rico postre de caramelo, las manos suelen mancharse. Arthur se le acerca preguntando que hace recibiendo un "¡No mires, es sorpresa para ti!" deteniéndolo hasta con la mano en la cara. Inglaterra percibe el aroma del caramelo en la palma americana. Si no se equivoca, es _toffe_, su caramelo predilecto que no puede retener las ganas de lamer.

Lame la mano de Alfred y murmura "Dulce", provocando escalofríos y sonrojo en el menor. Luego abre la boca chupando su dedo cubierto de caramelo. ¡Oh por dios! Alfred se encuentra estático, sintiéndose desfallecer por esas insinuaciones tan sensuales. Intenta detenerlo. No lo consigue. Arthur sigue lamiendo y chupando su mano. Lo mira con esos orbes verdes para después sonreírle con descaro. Le encanta que su estadounidense se muestre tan desconcertado y avergonzado apunto de desmayarse o salir corriendo.

Es ahí cuando las manos de Alfred son dulce como caramelo, que no puede detenerse hasta lograr su cometido, que es limpiarle la mano. Aunque, suele pasar acontecimientos que no esperaba.

"Estoy duro, Alfred."

"¡Vete al infierno, Arthur!"

Lo peor para el menor, que el inglés lo dice con seriedad como queriendo decir "Satisfáceme, ahora." Es imposible detener ese pequeño lado pirata que guarda Arthur hasta en estos días, por lo que cae ante sus encantadoras y expertas manos, logrando robarle jadeaos por cada roce en la piel.

A Arthur también le gusta esas manos al entrelazarla con la suyas al tener a Alfred bajo su cuerpo, presionando los parpados por cada vez que entra y sale de su interior.

Inglaterra lo besa sin dejar de sujetarlas, sin dejar de empujar una y otra vez, golpeando, gimiendo su nombre hasta que las suelta. Y esas manos americanas van abrazarle la desnuda espalda inglesa, dejando que entre más, que no se detenga ante nada, pegando su rostro colorado por el éxtasis en el hombro de él. Pero a Arthur le gusta más que se tomen de las manos, así que sujeta nuevamente las de Estados Unidos, besándolo. Y llega al final del camino. Los dos llegan.

Cada uno descansa sobre la cama, regularizando la respiración.

El menor gira a ver al europeo. Estira la mano deseando que la tome. Inglaterra lo hace. Posa su mano sobre la de él. Y se sonríen cálidamente.

Pensándolo bien, a Arthur le gusta más tomar esas manos en momentos como este, después de hacer el amor.

Sonríe un poco más.

Arthur lo mira.

Y Alfred se duerme.

* * *

><p>Ah, también las manos de Alfred suelen ser besadas por Arthur cuando quiere ser caballero.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sí que ando con la inspiración, eh. Las últimas estrofas me gustó cómo quedó. La idea nació viendo un doujinshi UK/US, donde Arthur le lame la mano y los dedos por tenerlos con chocolate, Alfred se asusta y lo manda al infierno, pero al final, terminan haciendo el amor xD. Nada más que agregar, solo decir que las manos de Alfred son adictivas para Arthur.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos por ahí. Saludos a ustedes, disfruten el día. ¡Bye, bye!


End file.
